At His Most Vulnerable
by wintered.star
Summary: After chasing an unlikely thief who took her snack, Hiromi (Hilary) chances upon Kai in his most unguarded state: sleeping—in the company of a cat. "I didn't know you like cats, Kai," she said softly, watching his relaxed expression. Kai x Hiromi/KaiHil. One-shot.
**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own _Beyblade._ Maybe just the plot. And the cat. But Kai will definitely beat me to it.

 _-Hi everybody. After such a long time, I'm back with another Kai x Hiromi/KaiHil fic. This is an old idea of mine that I thought I would never had the motivation to write. But after all these years, it would be such a waste to let it go. To all who reviewed my other Kai x Hiromi fic,_ Perfect Snowflake _, thank you so much. To those who haven't read it yet, I invite you to check it out (and review possibly, if it's not too much to ask)._

 _-I have taken liberties with how the cat in this one-shot acts and interacts with Kai and Hiromi, partly based on research, partly based on experience, and partly based on imagination. [If we're going to be 100% scientifically accurate about this, then_ Beyblade _screwed up big time with Kai feeding a stray cat with a bowl of milk and the cat actually enjoying it (the lactose intolerance issue, among other things).] If I have missed any errors, I'm sorry; please bear with me._

 _-Setting: G Revolution, anytime before or after the World Championship tournament._

 _-And last of all, enjoy. :)_

* * *

 **AT HIS MOST VULNERABLE**

* * *

"Hey, give that back!"

Hiromi sped along the sidewalk, ignoring the puzzled gazes of the people around her, in hot pursuit of a cat running down the street, her snack in a ziplock plastic bag carried in its mouth.

 _This is just unbelievable!_ Not to mention equally ridiculous. All she just wanted was to enjoy her newly bought tuna sandwich as she hung out in the park. How was she supposed to know that, out of nowhere, a cat would just jump onto her bench and run away with her snack? Well, good thing it seemed to have failed to notice the chicken sandwich she was planning to eat at home and the bottled water—all inside her grocery bag. But still, to lose to a _cat_? It was just unacceptable. And _embarrassing_.

"I said, give that back!" she cried indignantly, chasing after the feline thief all the way down to a grassy slope. Her feet slid carefully so as not to lose balance, angry auburn orbs trained on the cat's trail. Nobody, scratch that, _nothing_ steals her food and gets away with it!

Finally, she was led to a series of untrimmed bushes and, ignoring the faint scratches at her haste, pushed past the thick foliage. The cat ceased running, now a good distance away from her. Excellent. _Wait until I get my hands on you._ If Hiromi wasn't holding her grocery bag, she would have rubbed her palms in determination. "Come here, you!" She started to charge—

And stopped in her tracks.

Because sitting and leaning against the foot of a tree, just a meter away from where the cat had decided to stop, was a young man with his eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. A familiar well-built guy with two-toned hair, his hands resting on the grass. The still form of none other than…

 _Kai?_

The sight made Hiromi silent albeit curious. _What's he doing here?_ Deciding to ignore the acceleration of her heart and just observe what would occur next, she stilled herself. The cat made silent steps on its way to Kai and slowly let go of the sandwich just on his thigh.

Such an unusual action roused Hiromi's curiosity even more that she ventured as close and noiselessly as she could, managing to be only about four feet away from the motionless boy. It was then that she noticed that on Kai's hand was Dranzer, a loosely held collar on the other one. A brand-new cat collar, in fact. _Is this cat Kai's?_ she wondered, searching with her gaze an engraved name yet found none. Her gaze fell next on an empty open can beside his occupied palm, then on the furball now rubbing its cheek on the beyblader's leg.

This very un-Kai-like scene softened Hiromi's resolve, washing away her earlier annoyance and irritation as she put two and two together. _Kai must have just finished his training and then gave food to this cat._ Now that he was resting, the cat searched for food and took Hiromi's sandwich for him so that he wouldn't get hungry.

And she felt her heart about to melt. "You're concerned about him, aren't you?"

The feline suddenly turned to her. But instead of running away, this time it just continued to rub its cheek.

Hiromi's glance fell next on Kai. _He looks so exhausted. How long has he been training?_ "You haven't... eaten yet?" she asked softly without realizing it. He chose to feed this cat first before himself?

Kai did not answer.

 _He seems asleep._ Kai must be too knocked out to even hear her but she continued anyway. "Here... Take my water as well," she offered, setting her cold bottle next to the sandwich. "I think you need it more than I do."

Then she noticed that the cat was gazing up at her in expectation. She glanced at the empty can, then back at the stray again. "You're still hungry?"

The cat meowed, still not breaking eye contact with her.

 _Well, we_ did _run around for quite a long time._ She didn't have any real cat food with her, but maybe her extra sandwich would do. _I'll just buy another one later, I guess._ So she took out half of the spare sandwich to leave it unwrapped on the ground, secured her grocery bag, and beckoned the cat. "Here, kitty cat."

Despite its earlier action, the cat seemed hesitant at first. Stepping back, Hiromi put on her friendliest expression, moving her fingers to encourage it. After several seconds, the cat approached the sandwich.

Hiromi watched as it began to eat. _It must be really hungry_ , she observed. _When was the last time I paid so much attention to a cat like this?_

It wasn't that Hiromi hated cats. She liked them, yes, but not to the degree of taking care of strays. They always seemed scruffy, and with the way they sometimes approached and avoided people, she couldn't guess what was going on in their minds. Yet somehow, although this feline before her didn't exactly look like a house pet, she realized that she wasn't grossed out or anything. And it did seem pretty harmless. If someone as aloof as Kai could see the value of these cats, enough that he'd take care of them...

"Then you guys aren't such bad fellows, after all." Maybe it was wrong of her to generalize her assumption on these homeless cats. Encouraged, Hiromi tried to reach out to the cat with her hand as soon as it finished snacking. Surprisingly, it didn't react negatively, so she proceeded as carefully as she could. Soon, she was gently stroking the cat's head. "Good cat... good cat..."

Upon closer examination, she realized that the cat wasn't even _that_ dirty. Just a nice bath and it could already pass for a groomed pet. _Could it be that it really was, only that it ran away? Or maybe its owner had abandoned it recently?_ _Hmm._ _Or it's really a stray but Kai cleans it?_ Well, it didn't matter. So she let her hand run on its creamy fur for a while and then extended to the cat the unfinished half of the sandwich in her palm.

This time, the furball readily accepted her offer, happily consuming it, and Hiromi could feel a warm coarse tongue brushing every now and then against her palm. "Hey, that tickles! Stop it!" she giggled, strangely enjoying this interaction. _I wonder if Kai enjoys this as much as I do._ She glanced at him. Kai still seemed to be sleeping.

The tiredness from the earlier chase began claiming Hiromi now. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to sit down beside him. I think even I need to rest a bit from all that running around a while ago_.

So she took silent steps until she was on Kai's left, nudged the can out of her way, and then sat down, her legs stretched before her. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to relax, basking in the peaceful silence of her natural surroundings. _Maybe Kai had the right idea of staying here..._ She could almost feel herself starting to get drowsy...

A meow snapped her out of her sleepiness, and Hiromi blinked in surprise to find the cat already at her side, gazing up at her curiously.

"Sorry, I don't have anything for you anymore," she said, yet the cat continued to gaze at her. Hiromi decided to humor it, nonetheless. "Do you have any kitties?"

As though the cat could comprehend her, it meowed.

Hiromi herself, though, wasn't quite sure how to interpret that. "Do you have a master?"

The cat padded silently across the grass to Kai's far side, raised both paws to settle them on his leg, and purred.

 _This is just too cute._ A smile broke into the brunette's features. "Suzaku's going to have some real competition here," she mused. "How long have you and Kai been meeting, anyway?"

The feline rubbed its head on Kai's leg, then crossed the beyblader's perimeter until it reached Hiromi's side. To her surprise, the cat began rubbing its head on her bare leg and then arm, just like the way it did to Kai, and then finally her hand. So did this mean that it was acknowledging her as well as its mistress? Or even just as a friend?

 _Aww._ Hiromi tickled the chin of the cat with her index finger. The cat allowed her, closing its yellow eyes, its blissful expression making it even more endearing than ever. "I wish I could keep you, but I'm afraid my mom would not allow you there. Besides—" She paused, glancing in Kai's direction. "—I think he'd make a better master than I would." _That must be why he has a cat collar with him_ , she realized. _He's planning to adopt it._

It really felt strange. Cats mattering to Kai next to, if not as much as, beyblading—The guy Hiromi had fallen for didn't seem to be that type. At all.

 _If Kai weren't into beyblading..._ Maybe he would be adopting stray cats left and right. Or maybe he would be using his wealth to support a foundation for homeless cats and their rights or something similar. Forget that; maybe he would found that organization himself. Amusement filled Hiromi but she couldn't help it. With everything she had witnessed today, such ideas weren't that far from reality.

As though to affirm Hiromi's earlier words, the cat circled around Kai, then climbed his shoulder and let out a purr.

"Shh." Hiromi put her index finger over her lips. "No, you'll wake him up."

But against her wishes, not only did the cat ignore her, but also it even jumped on top of the male teen's head.

If Hiromi had thought that the earlier scene couldn't get any cuter, this latest view of Kai was the icing on the cake. If she were his enemy, no doubt it would have made the perfect blackmail material. Well, Hiromi was no enemy of Kai, and how she wished that she could take a shot of this rare instance and show it to the world.

But even if she could, she chose against it. Private moments like these were priceless gems—something to be treasured and kept locked inside her heart. Besides, losing Kai's respect and trust was the last thing that she wanted.

"You really know how to take advantage of this situation, don't you?" she said quietly instead, addressing the cat. "Do whatever you want; just let him rest, okay?"

In response, the cat reached down its paw to pat Kai's forehead a few times. When he didn't move, it jumped down from its spot on his head, causing his still body to sway… and lean on Hiromi.

"W-Wait, Kai–!" Hiromi tried to protest, her chest pounding, but it was already too late. Kai's temple was already resting on her shoulder. She stared down at him. He seemed to be peacefully sleeping, and she couldn't bring herself to push him away or wake him up. So she just shut her eyes and surrendered herself to her fate, a very pleasant fate, knowing that under normal circumstances, this personal moment with Kai would never happen.

But even so, all good things must come to an end. If only Hiromi didn't have any other activities today, she would gladly have stayed. So as silently as she could, she gently removed herself to hold Kai and leaned him against the tree. It was only then that she noticed how taller Kai had grown over a year since she had met him—and how hard and muscular his arms in her hands were. _You've been working really hard._

Beyblading had defined Kai's body so much. Over the years of endless launching and pulling of ripcords, his limbs had developed, strong and taut. Throughout the course of intensive training, his chest had broadened, his abs toned and flat, his physique agile and tried and tested in endurance. But it wasn't only his athletic build that had been crafted. Battles had sharpened his mind as an intelligent fighter, his experiences with friends and enemies alike molding his adamant character and sense of pride. He was both hot and cool, so confident. So dominant. And his silent yet intense aura, strong presence, and fierceness only proved how he had been through a lot in anything related to the sport.

But who would have thought that past the superior image of a tough, untouchable beyblader was a young man with such a soft spot for animals?

Hiromi looked up at him, moved by his caring side. "I didn't know you like cats, Kai," she said softly, watching his relaxed expression. She had seen him asleep on rare occasions, but even then, his face had always remained stoic. Right now, though, with his guard down, Kai looked somewhat contented. _You enjoyed your time with the cat before you rested, didn't you?_ The flecks of morning sunlight casting soft shadows of the leaves of the tree did more than just enhance his already handsome face; it made him seem soft… and vulnerable.

When was the last time she got to see him just like this?

 _Have I?_

And she suddenly realized it.

Kai's hardened exterior was built with so many walls, his mask something Hiromi always couldn't get past no matter how hard she tried. So right now, it was in this kind of unguarded state where she could openly approach him without having to think or wonder how he really viewed her and her actions around him.

But did she really dare to take this chance? What if he woke up?

She hesitated.

 _But what if I lose this chance now…?_

And what if she never got it back?

Before she knew it, her hand rose to gently brush Kai's smoke bangs away from his brow. _I thought his hair would be kind of stiff. It's really soft._ And how she wanted to admire him more. Hiromi glanced at the male teen.

Still asleep.

Encouraged, she let her hand drift to the bridge of his nose, touching it ever so lightly. When Kai didn't move, her fingers delicately touched the blue triangles on his face, their fierceness now gone, before her hand cupped his cheek.

 _Why_ couldn't they be like _this_ all the time?

 _Kai… I wish you would be so open to me… just like…_

Her left hand fell weightlessly on his broad shoulder.

 _Just like…_

She found herself leaning closer, feeling so bold, unable to stop herself as the breeze toyed with her locks brushing his forehead.

He remained still.

The temptation was too hard to resist, the rare opportunity too good to let go. _Just_ _like…_ Reddish-brown pools half-lidded, Hiromi drew even closer, so close that she could already feel his warm breath fanning her lips. _…like this…_ Venturing, she slowly closed her eyes and leaned a little more, her parted lips almost grazing his own. _Kai…_

But a distant purr broke into her reverie, and auburn eyes snapped open, the full force of what Hiromi was about to do slamming her.

What on _earth_ was she doing!

Coming to her senses, Hiromi could feel her face flushing. What was she thinking, taking advantage of Kai like this! Horrified, she began to pull away. "Kai, I'm so sor—"

But suddenly, Kai shifted, eyes closed, his mouth catching hers seemingly by accident that Hiromi froze, the apology lost. Yet Kai never broke contact with her, languidly drinking from her soft lips the sweetness that she had nearly given to him earlier, a low, affectionate moan escaping from his throat. Hiromi felt his light hand rest on her cheek. And her shock gradually melted into warm pleasure as she relaxed against him, forgetting everything else, allowing herself to get lost in their fleeting world.

Moments later, he slowly fell back against the tree trunk. Hiromi blinked at the loss of contact of his mouth on hers, only to find him sound asleep.

 _What just… happened?_ Her fingers delicately touched her lips, her heart beating madly. He kissed her. Kai just _kissed_ her. _But…_ She gazed up at him, watching his even breathing. "Kai?" she tried tentatively.

No answer.

Had she just imagined the whole thing?

And if she hadn't, how was she, the one who started it in the first place, going to explain this to Kai?

That would make it even worse! She couldn't afford to give him a justifiable reason for distancing himself from her. _No, this is nothing! This whole fantasy has to stop right now…_

But at the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't a fantasy. It _did_ happen. And she didn't want it to end. Deep down, she had longed for it since the beginning of her strong feelings for Kai. And in this realm now where they were just alone, she just wished that Kai would never stop being so affectionate, would never stop kissing her sleepily, and then perhaps lay her on the grass with him on top of her, lazily running his strong hands all over her and then he…

Hiromi could feel her cheeks heating at her thoughts, unable to handle the sudden rush of intense sensations. "I-I have to go now," she stammered, standing up. Grabbing her grocery bag, she dashed away, leaving Kai and the cat alone. As ecstatic as she was, everything was just too overwhelming. That kiss—it was just an accident. Kai couldn't possibly mean it.

 _But even so…_ The phantom pressure of his warm mouth on hers lingered; it was just so difficult to erase his breath, his closeness, his touch, everything that he had shared with her in his sleep at that moment.

No, she would never be able to erase all those things. Not that she wanted to, to begin with. And if she could contain her emotions, she would slowly savor that intimate moment with all her senses again and again. But Kai didn't need to know that. It was, after all, for the best.

 _There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I can still face him the next time we meet,_ she tried reassuring herself. _Yeah. Nothing will change between us. Nothing…_ Kai probably wouldn't remember any of this.

No, he definitely wouldn't at all.

* * *

As soon as the girl was gone, the breeze blew softly, playing with the locks of the resting male beyblader leaning against the tree. Wine eyes remained closed, shadowed by gray bangs, his body motionless.

And then the corner of his mouth lifted slightly, the memory of that languid kiss still strong. No regrets.

"I didn't know you like cats too."

 _[The End]_

* * *

 _-Heh, sneaky Kai. [Well, with the cat's actions alone, how could he not wake up at any point? =)] So how was this fic? Comments are appreciated. It would really mean a lot to me since I don't know if readers are enjoying the stuff I give or what. Thanks! :)  
_


End file.
